You're not that good man in the storm
by DanielaMcd
Summary: Arizona est une adolescente renfermée depuis la mort de son frère, jusqu'au soir où elle rencontre Calliope qui lui redonnera l'envie de sortir, de reprendre l'école, de sourire.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE **

_you're not that good man in the storm _

Elle était allongée sur son lit, à contempler ces fausses étoiles en plastiques qui s'illuminaient dans le noir. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle n'y arrivait plus. Cela faisait un an, jour pour jour, et elle ne sentait plus battre son cœur. Elle ne vivait plus, elle ne survivait même pas, elle était juste automate. Un vulgaire robot. Et dans la froideur de la nuit qui s'installait sur Charly, elle entendait sa mère pleurer sur la mort de son frère. Elle prit alors la décision de sortir prendre l'air, de se changer les idées en se vidant la tête seule comme toujours. Depuis l'an passé, elle prenait des cours par correspondance, ne voyait personne. Elle avait déménagé aussi, les souvenirs de Tim étaient trop présents et pesants là-bas.

Elle sortit, la pluie était fine mais lui dégoulinait sur le visage. Elle partit sur le pont qu'on appelait par ici « pont des suicides » parce qu'il était juste au-dessus du fleuve qui traversait la ville. Elle ne voulait pas en finir, elle trouvait ça lâche. Elle voulait juste contempler l'eau noire sous ses pieds. Elle s'assit sur la rembarre et se mit à sangloter, à trembler de froid et de peine.

\- _Ce n'est pas beau de pleurer si tard_, dit une voix derrière elle, _pourquoi ces larmes ?_

En se retournant, elle aperçut une brune. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue avant. Arizona se releva et s'approcha. Elle ne sut jamais pourquoi elle lui répondit.

\- _Je ne suis plus cet homme fort dans l'orage._


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Déjà merci d'avoir favorisé et suivi ma fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'ai fait un chapitre qui se déroulait avant le prologue pour ne pas avoir à expliquer certaines choses et pourquoi Callie était sur ce pont. Aussi, je sais que j'ai fait passer un personnage pour un monstre mais je n'ai JAMAIS aimé son rôle dans la série. Ce chapitre est très court, mais les autres ne le seront pas.  
**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Shonda Rhimes. **

* * *

**CHAPITRE UN **

**TROIS MOIS AVANT**

Il faisait beau ce matin-là, les dernières feuilles brunies par l'été se détachaient des arbres, les nuages étaient blancs et semblaient s'amuser à se poursuivre dans le ciel. Tout était calme sur Charly, exceptée l'entrée du lycée communal. Après deux longs mois séparés, les amis se retrouvaient, s'enlaçaient, riaient à en perdre la voix. Devant le portail, il y avait un groupe de deuxième année.

\- _April et Jackson, je n'aurais jamais pensé les voir ensemble.  
\- J'avais plutôt l'impression qu'elle allait se mettre en couple avec Dieu._

C'était deux amis de longue date qui parlaient ; Calliope Torres et George O'Malley. Ce dernier la dévorait du regard, il aurait presque pu la faire fondre sur place tant ses iris étaient intenses, mais elle ne le voyait pas comme ça. Elle le voyait juste comme un pote, un très bon pote, avec lequel elle pouvait rire. Elle le pensait même un peu gay. Ces deux-là étaient accompagnés d'un couple inséparable, Derek et Meredith, d'une asiatique renfrognée, Cristina Yang, d'un don-Juan, Mark Sloan, et de la sœur de Derek, Amelia Sheperd. Tout ce beau monde attendait dans la bonne humeur l'ouverture des grilles. Commencer une nouvelle année après le départ d'une de leurs amies. Repartir sur le bon pied après que Calliope ait tout « foiré sentimentalement » comme elle disait.

Ils n'étaient pas dans la même classe, Amelia se retrouvait donc avec Callie comme seule alliée. Elles n'étaient pas très proches, elles se parlaient juste parfois. Leur professeur arrivait au même moment ; peau brune, carrure de sportif et cheveux grisonnants.

\- _Bonjour, je suis Mr Webber et je serai votre professeur de biologie cette année_, dit-il.

Après cette vague présentation, Calliope décrocha complètement. Elle avait hâte de rentrer chez elle, hâte de sortir de cet endroit qui lui rappelait tant de mauvais souvenirs. Il y a une dizaine de mois, elle avait connu cette fille. La fille pour qui elle aurait pu tout faire. A la seconde où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur elle, elle avait su qu'elle était amoureuse. Callie appelait ça le coup de foudre, et l'autre le coup de foutre. Cette autre c'était Erica. Une basketteuse qui était venue étudier à Charly pendant une année scolaire. Elle avait fait de belles promesses à notre belle brune ; un avenir à deux, qu'elle reviendrait tous les week-end, qu'elles étaient des âmes-soeurs. Calliope y croyait à ces histoires, elle s'y accrochait comme si c'était la seule chose qui la maintenait en vie. Puis ce fut le jour du départ. Ils avaient fait une fête dans la journée, s'étaient promis de s'écrire puis les deux amantes s'étaient rendues au pont qui menait à l'autoroute. Le pont des suicides, le pont des morts. Erica s'était tournée vers Callie, elle avait un regard plus cruel que n'importe qui. Elle lui avait dit ces mots qu'elle n'avait jamais pu oublier ; « _Personne ne t'aime Callie, personne ne t'aimera jamais. T'étais juste un bon moyen d'assouvir mes besoins. T'es un bon coup mais t'es conne Callie, tu sers à rien. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi, je ne l'ai jamais été._ » Puis elle était partie, laissant une âme dévastée derrière elle.  
En y repensant, Callie se rendit compte qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux et qu'Amelia la regardait étrangement. Elle se ressaisit et commença à prendre des notes.

Il faisait nuit, c'était l'heure pour elle de se rendre à l'endroit où _elle_ l'avait laissée, parce qu'elle croyait toujours qu'elle allait revenir, que c'était une blague, une énorme blague. Qu'elle se pointerait avec les clés de leur nouvel appartement pour laisser famille et amis derrière elles. Elle était si naïve Calliope, si naïve... Elle se rendait ici tous les soirs depuis trois mois. Elle avait l'impression que plus jamais elle ne réussirait à aimer, que plus personne ne la comblerait comme Erica l'avait fait. Après qu'elle soit partie, elle avait dit à tout le monde que la brune l'avait trompée, qu'elle avait trop supporté ses crises inexistantes. Seuls les amis proches de Callie la croyait et la soutenait. Mais pourtant elle ne lui en voulait plus, non, comment en vouloir à notre premier amour ?


End file.
